Selim Bradley/History
Manga and 2009 anime In the manga, Pride is the first Homunculus that Father created. Ironically though, he is the youngest looking, just as Wrath, who was the most recent homunculi (before Greed was reborn) looked the oldest. He has the identity of Selim Bradley, King Bradley's adopted son. He can be the physically strongest Homunculus, but only if a light source with legitimate brightness is present. Father seems to allow him to give orders to his "siblings", as he was seen giving orders to Sloth and Envy. He is extremely cruel, ruthless and also devoted to Father's cause, as he wishes to be one proud to have a father who has struck down God Himself. It appears he visits the Homunculi lair very rarely since the second Greed comments seeing two rare things happening in one day: Pride coming to visit, and Father sleeping. At first, Pride remains hidden, and only his voice is heard when he talks to (or rather scolds) other Homunculi. "Selim Bradley" confirms his identity to a suspecting Riza Hawkeye in chapter 70. He blackmails her, threatening to do something bad to her should she reveal his identity, and he begins using his shadow to constantly surveil her movement. Shortly after, he orders Solf J. Kimblee to carve a crest of blood on Briggs, before having a short fight against Van Hohenheim in the tunnel for the country-wide transmutation. During later chapters, he personally enters the fray helped by Gluttony. On the day before the Promised Day, he captures Hohenheim's son Alphonse Elric during one of the boy's blackouts (when Al would envision himself standing before his Gate and emaciated body). Pride takes control of Al's armor with his shadows, using him to lure his own brother Edward. He and Gluttony then ambush Edward Elric, Greed, Darius, and Heinkel, with Pride engaging Heinkel and Gluttony attacking the others. When the arrival of Lan Fan and her grandfather Fu, Edward and the rest free Alphonse from Pride's grasp with Xingese flash bombs. Al awakens from his blackout, and seems to suggest that Pride was able to keep Alphonse trapped in his blackout, as he says Pride's contact with him "felt like he was interfering with my soul" and was "disgusting." Seeing that he cannot win against Xingese people who can sense Philosopher's Stones to pinpoint where he is in the dark, Pride comes up with an idea. Pride sends his shadows to trap Gluttony, giving him a dark smile; he plans on eating his stone to replenish his lives. Despite Gluttony's pleas, Pride uses his shadows to snap Gluttony in half and absorb his stone. Thanks to this, he gains Gluttony's sense of smell and the downside of having his hunger; however, because he is smarter than Gluttony, Pride is in more control of this. Despite this, Al manages to trick him into taking him hostage again; Hohenheim then traps them in a large dome of dirt thick enough to prevent a child from tunneling out. Now unable to use his powers because of the absolute darkness in this jail, he and Al had a discussion about being human where he admits to be truly fond of his adoptive human mother. This, and his apparent closeness with Wrath seems to show that he is not entirely devoid of human feelings. Yet he may only be pretending or biased, as he shows no compassion towards Gluttony, cynically referring to him as a "part of a system" instead of a sibling. However, by banging continuously on Alphonse's helmet with a stick, Pride sent a message in Morse code to Father who summoned Kimblee to his location. There, Kimblee's alchemy set Pride free, severely wounding Heinkel in the process. This prompted another battle with Pride and Kimblee against Alphonse (with a Philosopher's Stone), Tim Marcoh and a healed Heinkel. When his opponents managed to retreat to Central in a car driven by Yoki (Yoki stating that it was his turn to shine and the Elric Brothers could not do it all themselves), Pride was left with a dying Kimblee whom he assimilated. In chapter 101, Pride reappears in Father's subterranean lair, confronting Roy Mustang's group alongside Wrath. He rescues the Gold-Toothed Doctor from Jerso's grasp; only to stab him with his shadows shortly after. He then activates the transmutation circle, where Wrath has trapped Mustang, making the Flame Alchemist the final Sacrifice needed. In doing so, Pride apparently sacrificed a tremendous amount of the energy within his Philosopher's Stone, placing him in a much weakened state of near-death. He then faces off against Edward and Alphonse in battle, although seemingly at a disadvantage. This is noted by the Elrics when he jumps to dodge an attack, rather than use his shadows to counterattack. His face also seems to be disintegrating. It is then made clear that Pride's true form is actually the shadows he holds within what he calls his "container"—the physical body of the young boy now breaking apart. In chapter 106, Pride engages in battle with Edward, who confronts him about his motives. Pride replies that he is simply obeying his father, as any child would, but Edward points out that Father has paid no attention to Pride's injuries and does not care for him. Although clearly hurt at the obvious truth, Pride states that this is human logic, and that it doesn't matter. As a result of his body rapidly disintegrating, Pride attempts to take over Edward's body using his shadows, but is somehow stopped by Kimblee's soul, which, to Pride's shock, had retained its individuality. As Kimblee berates Pride for his hypocrisy in attempting to possess the body of an "inferior" human, Edward grabs Pride's essence from his container and destroys his Philosopher's Stone. Realizing his imminent defeat, Pride becomes terrified by the belief that Edward is going to kill him, though Kimblee informs him that Edward will do no such thing. As Edward's transmutation reaches completion, Pride's last thoughts are of his adoptive parents, Wrath and Mrs. Bradley, as he cries out, begging for Ed to stop. Pride's "container" crumbles to dust, and Pride is reduced to his apparent basic form, a tiny fetal humanoid with a circular mark on its forehead. Opting not to destroy his enemy, Edward rests the helpless infant on his jacket, ultimately pitying Pride as it murmurs for its "mama". After Father's death, Edward hands over the body of Pride to a tearful Mrs. Bradley, who is told the truth not only about Selim but Wrath as well. Despite the harsh opposition, Mrs. Bradley decides to raise Pride from scratch so he can grow up to be a kind child. Two years later, it is shown that Pride has grown up and once again goes by the name of "Selim Bradley". He is seen acting like a regular child, caring for an injured bird and seemingly having no recollection of his life as Father's firstborn son. However, Grumman, temporarily serving as the Führer, orders that Selim continue to be monitored for a while longer and warns Mrs. Bradley that the military will have to take action if he starts showing any signs of suspicious or malevolent behavior. Mrs. Bradley responds that she will ensure that nothing will happen, leaving Grumman to ponder if humans and homunculi will ever truly understand each other. Memories notwithstanding, Pride is the only surviving homunculus. Category:Character Histories